


Vergiftet

by BackwardsReesa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coma, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Kisses, M/M, Mentions of Lord of the Rings, Sherlock is sick
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackwardsReesa/pseuds/BackwardsReesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson wurde von einem Husten wach. Nicht sein eigenes Husten. Dennoch war es laut. In seinem Zimmer. Hatte er gestern Nacht etwa jemanden mit nach Hause gebracht? Nein. <br/>Langsam schlägt er seine Augen auf. Nach der Dunkelheit in seinem Zimmer zu urteilen war es noch mitten in der Nacht. Als er sich zur Seite dreht, sieht er, wer ihn geweckt hat. <br/>„Sherlock? Was…?“ Es war nur ein müdes murmeln.<br/>John räuspert sich und versucht es nochmal.<br/>„Sherlock, was machst du hier?“<br/>Die dunkle Gestalt Sherlock Holmes´ erhebt sich von seinem Platz auf dem Stuhl neben Johns Bett auf die Beine.<br/>„John, ich glaube, ich bin krank.“ Die tiefe Stimme klingt rauer als sonst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vergiftet

John Watson wurde von einem Husten wach. Nicht sein eigenes Husten. Dennoch war es laut. In seinem Zimmer. Hatte er gestern Nacht etwa jemanden mit nach Hause gebracht? Nein.

Langsam schlägt er seine Augen auf. Nach der Dunkelheit in seinem Zimmer zu urteilen war es noch mitten in der Nacht. Als er sich zur Seite dreht, sieht er, wer ihn geweckt hat.

„Sherlock? Was…?“ Es war nur ein müdes murmeln.

John räuspert sich und versucht es nochmal.

„Sherlock, was machst du hier?“

Die dunkle Gestalt Sherlock Holmes´ erhebt sich von seinem Platz auf dem Stuhl neben Johns Bett auf die Beine.

„John, ich glaube, ich bin krank.“ Die tiefe Stimme klingt rauer als sonst.

„Und deshalb weckst du mich mitten in der Nacht? Geh in die Küche und koch dir einen Tee, Sherlock. Gute Nacht“ Mit diesen Worten dreht sich John um und hört, wie sein Mitbewohner leise den Raum verlässt. Einen so schnellen Sieg hatte John zwar nicht erwartet, ist jedoch erleichtert, nicht aus seinem warmen Bett geholt worden zu sein. Schnell gleitet er wieder in einen ruhigen Schlaf.

 

 

 

John steigt auf müden Beinen die Treppe zum Wohnzimmer hinunter. Auf der Couch sieht er Sherlock liegen.

„Guten Morgen. Wie geht es dir? Möchtest du einen Tee?“

Es kommt keine Antwort.

Besorgt tritt John neben Sherlock. Er rüttelt an seinen Schultern.

„Sherlock? Sherlock, wach auf.“

Er befühlt die Stirn seines Mitbewohners.

„Meine Güte, du glühst ja!“

Auf dem Boden vor dem Sofa liegt eine Decke. John hebt sie auf und legt sie über Sherlock. Danach fühlt er seinen Puls. Viel zu niedrig.

Er holt seine kleine Taschenlampe aus seiner Jacke und leuchtet in Sherlocks Augen. Nur wenig Pupillenreaktion.

„Mrs Hudson? Rufen sie einen Krankenwagen! Sherlock ist… krank.“

Wenige Minuten später hört er Schritte auf der Treppe.

„Was ist mit ihm, John?“

Mit besorgtem Bick schaut er in das Gesicht seiner Vermieterin, die den immer noch unbewegten Sherlock mustert.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er kam mitten in der Nacht in meinen Zimmer und sagte, er wäre krank. Es hörte sich nach einem Husten an, also schickte ich ihn weg. Anscheinend habe ich mich geirrt.

Als laute Sirenen von der Straße her zu hören sind, läuft John nach unten, um den Sanitätern den Weg zu ihrem Patienten zu zeigen.

„Er ist ohne Bewusstsein. Atmung schwach, aber vorhanden. Puls zu niedrig. Wenig Pupillenreaktion. In der Nacht klagte er über husten.“ Der Sanitäter nickt und checkt alles noch einmal.

Er erhält dasselbe Ergebnis. „Wir werden ihn mitnehmen müssen.“

John nickt. „Ich komme mit.“

 

 

 

Im Krankenhaus angekommen wird Sherlock sofort auf die Intensivstation gebracht. John darf nicht mit in das Zimmer, jedoch soll ihn ein Arzt so bald wie möglich über Sherlocks Zustand informieren.

Solange pilgert John in dem Wartezimmer auf und ab. Nach einer halben Stunde und einem Telefonat mit Mycroft kommt endlich ein Arzt ins Zimmer.

„Dr. Watson. Mr. Holmes liegt im Koma. Noch wissen wir nicht, wodurch es ausgelöst wurde, aber wir machen ein paar Tests.“

„Wann wird er wieder aufwachen?“

„Das lässt sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt unmöglich sagen. Aber sie können ihn jetzt sehen, wenn sie wollen. Raum 106.“

Einen leisen Dank murmelnd, macht John sich auf den Weg zu Raum 106. Vor der Tür hält er inne. Was ist, wenn Sherlock nicht mehr aufwacht? Was ist, wenn er stirbt?

Nein, diese Gedanken konnte John sich jetzt nicht erlauben.

Leise öffnet John die Tür.

Dort, auf einem viel zu großen, weiß bezogenen Bett lag ein viel zu blasser Sherlock. Er versinkt in den Kissen und all den Geräten, die um ihn herum aufgebaut sind. Den Geräten, die ihm beim Atmen helfen. Die Geräte, die ihn am Leben erhalten.

Neben dem Bett steht ein Stuhl. Wider erwartend ist er nicht leer.

„Mycroft.“ Der ältere Holmes schaut auf als hätte er Johns Eintreten nicht bemerkt.

„Dr. Watson. Schön Sie zu sehen.“ Das sonst so perfekte höfliche Lächeln gleitet heute viel zu schnell von seinen Lippen.

Da kein weiterer Stuhl zur Verfügung steht, stellt sich John auf der anderen Seite des Bettes gegenüber von Mycroft auf.

John wäre lieber allein mit Sherlock. Um zu Verarbeiten, was hier passiert ist. Um nachzudenken, wie es weitergehen soll. Wie er Sherlock helfen kann.

Doch Mycroft macht keine Anstalten, ihn allein zu lassen.

Nach ein paar Minuten schweigen steht Mycroft endlich auf.

„Ich muss Sie leider verlassen. Geben Sie mir bescheid, falls sich etwas an seinem Gesundheitszustand ändert.“

Mycroft wartet keine Antwort ab.

 

 

 

Endlich war John allein mit Sherlock. Endlich kann John in Ruhe nachdenken.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer lässt er sich auf den nun freien Stuhl fallen.

Ohne zu zögern nimmt John Sherlocks kalte Hand in die seine.

„Sherlock, bitte. Bitte, tu mir das nicht an.“

Schon seit einiger Zeit ist John klar, dass Sherlock ihm mehr bedeutet, als nur ein Freund oder Mitbewohner. Schon von Anfang an, seit dem ersten Treffen mit Sherlock, spürt er diese Anziehungskraft. Anfänglich wollte John sich natürlich nicht eingestehen, dass er vielleicht in Sherlock verliebt ist, auch jetzt zaudert er noch, es laut auszusprechen. Doch er liebt Sherlock. Er liebt Sherlock mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.

Genau deshalb muss Sherlock überleben.

Falls Sherlock stirbt ist es das Ende für John. Er könnte niemals einfach so weiter machen. John würde zusammenbrechen, sich vom Leben abschotten und letzten Endes bei Sherlock sein.

Das alles wurde John in diesem Moment klar.

Auch, dass er Mycroft wohl wird bitten müssen, hier ein weiteres Bett in das Zimmer zu stellen. John hatte nicht vor, dieses Zimmer zu verlassen. Das wird kein Problem sein. Mycroft wird verstehen. Wo er doch selbst seit einiger Zeit ein Auge auf Greg geworfen hat.

 

 

 

Wenige Stunden später steht endlich das Bett zu Johns Verfügung. Auf dem harten Krankenhausstuhl war es nicht mehr auszuhalten gewesen. Er schiebt das Bett so nah wie möglich an Sherlock heran und setzt sich auf die weichen Kissen.

Er hatte Mrs Hudson gebeten, ein paar Sachen aus seinem Zimmer hierher zu bringen. Darunter ist ein Buch, aus dem er Sherlock vorlesen will. „Der Herr der Ringe“. John hat dieses Buch ausgewählt, weil er sich sicher ist, dass Sherlock es nie gelesen hat.

John schlägt die erste Seite auf und beginnt zu lesen: „Prolog. Über Hobbits. Das Buch handelt weitgehend von Hobbits, und aus seinen Seiten kann der Leser viel über ihren Charakter und ein wenig über ihre Geschichte erfahren….“

John liest die ganze Nacht. Er hat Angst, dass, wenn er einschlafen sollt, Sherlock ohne Johns wissen aufwacht. Oder schlimmer, dass John nicht mitbekommt, falls Sherlocks Herz stehen bleiben sollte. Nein, das konnte und wollte John nicht riskieren. Also liest und liest und liest er. Das Zimmer verlässt er in dieser Nacht nur ein einziges Mal, um sich eine Flasche Wasser und Tee zu holen.

 

 

 

Als die Ärzte am nächsten Morgen zur Visite in den Raum kamen, war John fast eingeschlafen. Doch als der Arzt zu sprechen anfing, war er sofort wieder hellwach.

„Mr. Holmes` Zustand ist stabil. Wir erwarten, dass er innerhalb der nächsten Tage wieder aufwacht. Wir wissen zwar nicht, welches Gift sein Koma ausgelöst hat, jedoch haben wir ein Gegengift zu einem Schlangengift, gefunden, das diesem sehr ähnlich ist. Wir hoffen, dass es wirkt. Jedoch sollte Mr. Holmes auch ohne ein Gegengift wieder zu sich kommen.“

John atmet erleichtert auf und beobachtet eine Schwester dabei, wie sie den Puls und die Atmung Sherlocks kontrolliert. „Dr. Shey, ich denke, er atmet selbstständig. Wenn Sie das überprüfen könnten?“

Auch der Arzt überprüft nun die Atmung und nickt zufrieden. „Sie können den Tubus entfernen. Ich werde heute Nachmittag noch einmal vorbeikommen und alles checken, Dr. Watson.“ John nickt und beobachtet die Schwester dabei, wie sie den Schlauch aus Sherlocks Luftröhre entfernt.

 

 

 

Als der Arzt und die Schwester endlich aus dem Zimmer sind setzt sich John wieder auf den Stuhl neben Sherlock. Wieder nimmt er Sherlocks Hand und wärmt sie mit seiner eigenen.

„Sherlock, hast du gehört, du wirst bald aufwachen. Dann kannst du wieder deine dummen Experimente machen und Fälle lösen. Du kannst mich wieder auf die Palme bringen. Aber du musst aufwachen.“

Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, lehnt sich John näher an Sherlock. Immer näher, bis seine Stirn die Sherlocks berührt. Leise, ganz leise wispert er: „Ich liebe dich, Sherlock. Wach auf!“

Wie als hätte Sherlock diese Worte wirklich gehört beschleunigt sich sein Puls. Alles andere bleibt unverändert.

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen nimmt John das Buch zur Hand und liest weiter, wo er aufgehört hatte.

 

 

 

Sherlocks Gesundheitszustand verbessert sich in den nächsten Tagen rapide. Noch ist er zwar nicht aufgewacht, aber dies kann jeden Moment geschehen.

John ist dazu übergegangen, zu experimentieren, wenn niemand im Raum war. Erst war es nur eine Hand an Sherlocks Wange, was Sherlocks Puls hat hochschnellen lassen. Dann ein kleiner Kuss auf die Stirn, Wange, Nase.

Niemals auf den Mund.

Doch heute kann John dieser Versuchung nicht widerstehen. Nur ein kleiner Kuss. Ein klitzekleiner Kuss auf diese wunderschönen Lippen.

John beugt sich über Sherlock. Seine Lippen berühren Sherlocks. Dann eine Veränderung. Sherlock hat sich bewegt. Er hat eindeutig gezuckt.

John lehnt sich zurück. Sherlocks Augen sind weiterhin geschlossen.

Wieder beugt sich John über Sherlock, presst seine Lippen auf Sherlocks.

Da war es wieder. Das winzige Zucken.

Als er sich nun zurücklehnt, sieht John, dass Sherlocks Augen halb geöffnet sind.

„Sherlock! Sherlock.“

Sherlock hustet, will etwas sagen. Doch sein Hals ist so trocken, dass er nichts herausbekommt.

„Möchtest du Wasser?“ Sherlock nickt kaum merklich.

Nachdem er einen Schluck getrunken hat, öffnet Sherlock erneut den Mund. Diesmal kommt eine heisere Stimme hervor.

„John. John, Ich… habe dich gehört. Ich habe alles gehört.“

„Sherlock, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass….“

Sherlock schüttelt energisch den Kopf.

„Nein, nein. Ich… ich wollte sagen…. Ich mag Herr der Ringe.“

Einen Moment ist John verwirrt. „Du…. Was?“

Dann erscheint ein Lächeln auf Sherlocks Gesicht.

„Ja, Herr der Ringe ist wirklich gut. Aber am meisten mochte ich es, wenn du gesagt hast, dass du mich… liebst.“

Sekunden verstreichen in denen keiner der beiden etwas sagt.

Dann klopft Sherlock neben sich auf das Bett.

„Setz dich, John. Bitte.“ War das eben ein ‚bitte‘?

Immer noch überrascht setzt sich John auf die Bettkannte. Sherlock hebt seine Hand und legt sie auf Johns.

„Kannst du es noch einmal sagen?“

„Sherlock, ich liebe dich.“ Johns Stimme ist ganz heiser. Es war anders zu wissen, dass Sherlock John hören kann. Dass er es hören will. John ist nervös, weiß nicht, wo das hinführen soll. „Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich über alles Sherlock.“ Er kann einfach nicht aufhören, diese Worte immer und immer wieder zu murmeln.

Sherlocks Lächeln wird mit jeder Wiederholung größer.

Irgendwann jedoch verlässt ihn die Geduld und Sherlock hebt beide Hände zu Johns Nacken um ihn zu sich herunter zu ziehen.

Als sich ihre Lippen berühren seufzt Sherlock leise. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit muss Sherlock jedoch zu Atem kommen.

„John. Ich…. Du weißt, ich tue mich schwer mit so etwas. Ich… wollte sagen, ich liebe dich auch. Ich liebe dich schon seit unserem ersten Treffen, John. Ich habe gewartet, dass es weg geht. Aber es ist geblieben. Ich wollte damit nicht unsere Freundschaft ruinieren. Ich wollte egoistisch sein und dich bei mir behalten, ohne dass du die Wahrheit kennst. Wenn ich es dir eher gesagt hätte, dann…“

„Nein Sherlock. Hättest du es mir gesagt, dann hätte ich Panik bekommen und wäre weggelaufen. Ich bin ein Idiot, weißt du noch?“

Beide Lachen erleichtert auf.

 

 

 

„Mr. Holmes, wir müssen Sie noch eine Nacht hierbehalten. Nur um zu sehen, ob Sie durch das Koma irgendwelche Schäden davongetragen haben. Bis jetzt sehen alle Tests normal aus, aber ich möchte auf Nummer sicher gehen.“

„Sherlock, wag es ja nicht, zu protestieren. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er hier bleibt.“

Mit einem Nicken lässt der Arzt die beiden allein.

„Aber John, mir geht es gut. Ich war jetzt lange genug hier.“

„Ja, und die meiste Zeit hast du geschlafen. Ich bin derjenige, der hier Tag und Nacht wach lag und dir vorgelesen hat. Also hör auf dich zu beschweren. Ach ja. Und Sherlock, du schuldest mir noch eine Erklärung.“

Sherlock nickt. „Natürlich erwartest du eine Erklärung. Nun ja. Es war ein Experiment. Ich habe die Wirkung von Spinnengift auf den menschlichen Körper analysiert.“

„An DIR?!“

„Nein. Natürlich nicht. Ich hatte ein paar Hände von Molly bekommen. Ich habe das Gift auf die Haut und unter der Haut aufgetragen. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass etwas von dem Gift auf dem Apfel gelandet ist, der neben mir auf dem Tisch lag. Ich habe ihn gegessen und ein paar Stunden später hatte ich diesen Husten. Ich habe dich geweckt.“

„Ja, hast du. Du hättest sagen müssen, dass es nicht nur eine Erkältung war.“

„Das wusste ich da noch nicht. Ich dachte mir, dass du Recht hast und wollte mir Tee machen. Doch es wurde immer schlimmer. Du hast mich nicht rufen gehört und dann kann ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern. Bis du anfingst, mir das Buch vorzulesen. Ich wollte aufwachen. Ich konnte aber nicht. Es war wie in einem Traum.“

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich weggeschickt habe. Ich werde diesen Fehler nie wieder machen, ich verspreche es dir.“

Mit diesen Worten nimmt John Sherlock in den Arm.

„Danke, John.“

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist mein erster Fanfiction.  
> Konstruktive Kritik ist immer willkommen!  
> Falls ihr mir auf tumblr folgen wollt, hier meine URL:  
> http://mrscumberbatchofasgard.tumblr.com/  
> Speziellen Dank an http://theyremindmeofmyself.tumblr.com/ für ihre Hilfe!!


End file.
